


First Contact

by SquizyBanana76



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, First Contact, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, don't know how to tag, irregular uploading, no magic, orphaned Luz, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquizyBanana76/pseuds/SquizyBanana76
Summary: The Noceda was a generation ship, designed to support 5 generations. It was on a mission to find suitable worlds because climate change had irreversible effects on earth. Though the mission is doomed from the start as only one couple is sent on the ship. Luz's parents. Her dad dies when she is only 4 months old so the mission will definitively ends when she dies. Once they enter the orbit of a promising planet the ship is attacked by a mysterious creature. it looks like she succeeded her mission just in time before her death, but then she is saved.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	1. Attack

Log: Y32D251

“Luz here. Life on the Noceda is easy to summarize: boring. I wake at 7:00, eat breakfast and talk to mom until 8:00. Then I have to ‘go to school’ until 14:00. I don’t think I can call it school because I’m the only kid in the ‘class’ and my teacher is a computer. After ‘school’ I tend to help my mom with the gardening or repairing of the spaceship. Dinner is usually served around 18:00 and afterwards me and mom have some relaxing time. Then around 21:00 I tend to go to bed. Repeat that for at least 10 years and you can guess why I’m bored. I don’t even know all that much about how to interact with others because its only me and mom. This ship was supposed to be a generation ship, but they sent it with only one couple. So after dad died when I was only 4 months old there was no way this ship would remain operational after I died. Sometimes I seriously consider committing suicide but that would break my mom’s heart so I don’t. The goal of this mission is to confirm life is possible on other planets than earth so humanity can continue on despite us ruining our home planet with climate change. But so far my parents were only able to check one planet. It was a negative. We’re about to enter another planets orbit and this one looks REALLY promising, there are even some shapes on the surface that look like structures of some sort. Tomorrow we should enter orbit and once that is complete I’m finally leaving this ship for the first time in my 14 years of life. Shure I have done some repairs on the outside of the ship but I was still connected to it. Even though I have seen quite a few pictures of earth I realty wonder what it will be like to be on an actual planet with actual gravity, not the artificial gravity we have here on this ship. I wonder if I’m gonna be allowed to explore a bit of the planet before we do our tests. I mean, it’s the first time ever I get to set foot on the surface of any planet. Even though my mom grew up on earth and has already set foot on Proxima centaury Beta, she is exited to. It has been about 16 for her to set foot on another planet to, longer than I have lived. She must miss the feeling… Well, I guess the next log is going to be made on-“ _BANG_

A loud explosion came from the engine room, disabling the artificial gravity and leaving luz floating through the room. Once she was able to grab onto something her mother had already reached her.

“Mija, are you okay? She asked. Already looking in the direction of the engine room. Luz just nodded, still shocked by the explosion.

“I’m going to check it out, you stay here” Camilia told her daughter before grabbing a toolbox and pulling herself in the direction of the engine room.

“ _Quick test on the radio_ ”

“Copy mom” That was a good thing, the radio still worked. One less thing for Luz to worry about. Because she still wanted to help in some way, Luz started to make her way to the bridge.

_“I’m now at the door to the engine room, but it has been sealed off, so there must be a breach in the hull”_

Luz was just passing the sleeping quarters when she got the message from her mom, only just past half way to the bridge.

“I’m currently headed towards the bridge, should I overwrite the door for you?”

It was a risky thing to do, but it was the most logical. She would close the door behind her mom, before opening the door towards the engine room. The only thing she had to worry about was that her mom needed to hold on tight until all the air in the room she was currently in escaped into outer space. Thankfully they could turn the ice in asteroids into water and that into oxygen, so they didn’t need to worry about losing a bit of air. And besides, this ship was designed to support 5 generations with an atmosphere. They were just 2 people.

“ _It could work, let me get a suit”_

By the time Luz reached the bridge Camilia was already suited up.  
“Okay, closing the door behind you.” Luz said as she pressed a few buttons to get to the door overwrite program. Once it was closed she navigated to the door to the engine room.

“Opening the door in 3… 2… 1…” and with a single push of a button the door opened. Immediately after the door began to open all the air rushed out of the spaceship. Once all the air had left the ship Camilia entered the engine room.

_“Okay mija, I’m going in.”_

There was a huge hole in the side of the ship, about 6 feet in diameter. The hull had clearly been smashed form the outside, because the metal had bended inwards.

“Bad news mija, there is a hole of ab ** _###########_ ”**

Static, that was bad. Really bad. Bad with a capital B. Luz quickly pulled up security footage. But couldn’t find the engine rooms cameras. After a minute or so of searching she finally found it and..

Her mother.

Floating lifelessly.

Something happened to her. Rewinding the footage she could see her mother entering the room, before a black smear crossed the screen. It was unrecognizable. Luz didn’t know what it was or where it was going, so she quickly pulled up more footage. The thing was so quick the cameras captured only flashes of it but where it was headed was clear. It was headed straight towards her. Luz quickly grabbed a stun gun, but had no idea of how to use it. Before she knew it the thing was right in front of her. It was a 6 feet tall, 12 feet long lizard like creature. It looked like it was made of black gue and its skin seemed to be slightly waving. It reminded Luz of one of the movies she secretly watched without her mom's permission: Venom. Same long teeth, white eyes and skin texture, the only difference its shape. Breaking form her freeze luz tried to shoot the creature. But having never used the stun gun she made a huge mistake. She pointed it the wrong way, hitting herself.

* * *

“15 minutes to approach, we should be able to see the object soon”

The Clawthorn sisters, Lilith and Eda, were on their way to a mysterious object that came from interstellar space, but would fall into orbit around their home planet: Aard. It had been detected a few weeks ago but back then it would miss the planet by quite the margin. It couldn’t have been a comet because it didn’t have a gas tail and it wasn’t close enough to the sun to have the ice turn in to gas to provide the braking force. The sisters were specifically chosen for this mission both because they were great researchers and because even though they might have a bit of tough love they formed a great team.

“I think I see it” Eda said as they got even closer. It was big, around half a kilometer long and 300 meters wide. It was mostly white and definitely not a big rock. It was some kind of structure, made out of multiple sections that were linked together. It had quite a few small lights on the outside meaning it had a power source somewhere inside. After coming even closer they soon realized there was a lot of debris around a certain part of the ship. Flying around towards it they could see a large hole in the side, about 2 meters wide and the material folding inwards.

“It was attacked” Eda concluded. Earning an approving nod from her sister. “let’s go inside”

Lilith moved their small reconnaissance ship towards the alien ship in such a way that it wouldn’t drift of and the sisters got into their spacesuits. Once they left their own ship they quickly flew over towards the hole.

“Do you think Void Wrath did this?” Eda asked, “Would be ironic, first contact ruined by a failed experiment.”

“I hope not” Lilith simply answered before the sisters flew inside.

Quickly taking in their surroundings there were a lot of cables and other machines, but what caught the sisters attention was something that was floating near a door. It looked almost heaken, though it didn’t move. Lilith was the first to fly over.

“Its… its an alien” she said in shock. “It seems to be unconscious… or dead”

“We should get it back to our ship and then explore the rest of this ship” Eda recommended while pointing back at where Lilith left their ship. Floating the alien back to their ship was harder than expected, it almost drifting off a few times. Once they reached their ship they strapped the alien in one of the 3 unused seats and went back to the alien ship.

“We should probably look if there is an air lock somewhere on this ship so we can enter it without its artificial atmosphere leaving” Lilith suggested, so the sisters started looking for one. About 5 minutes later Eda found a small circular door in the side of the ship.

“I think I found it” she said wile looking at a panel. It had just 2 buttons on it, a red and a green one. Pushing the green one did nothing, but when she pushed the red one the door opened. Sending the atmosphere left in the airlock to fly out of the ship. Once the sisters were inside Eda pressed the green button and the door to space closed. Then she went over to the other side and pressed the red button. “And we’re in!” she said all sneaky like. Once inside Lilith grabbed her test instruments to determine what the atmosphere consisted of.

“ _78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 1% other. Breathable”_

And with that the sisters took off their helmets and went on an exploration mission. It hadn’t even been a minute that they were inside that they were faced with Void Wrath.

“It _was_ him!” Eda called out while grabbing her taser gun.

Wrath had been a failed experiment, trying to combine quantum tunneling communication with a living creature turned it mad. The only reason that the planet wasn’t extinct was because they decided to do the experiment in space. What the experiment did do was turn the serio into a creature able to teleport short distances as well as being able to slightly shapeshift, combined of course by the immense growth. Serio are usually only about 25 cm long and 5 cm tall, but Wrath was almost 2 meters tall and 3.5 meters long. Because of the teleporting it was hard for Eda or Lilith to hit the creature, but once they did it was quickly scared off. Unsure if it had actually left the ship or was still wandering around they proceeded with extra caution.

“Hey, what’s this?” Eda asked holding up a rectangle thing. It has a few buttons on its side, pushing one of them it lights up. Revealing a picture of the alien they just put into their ship with a smaller, similar looking alien.

“Hey Lilith, come look at this. They have a smart pad and I think there has to be another alien somewhere around here” Eda says while holding up the object.

After a bit more searching they find a large corridor that connects most of the rooms.

“It would be logical if the control area is at the front, over there. We should start there and then work our way through the rest of the ship” Lilith points out, pointing to a room in the front of the ship. Eda nods in conformation before flying to the front of the ship, closely followed by Lilith. There, off to the side of the room was the other alien from the picture, also unconscious, but without the spacesuit they fount the other one in.

“We should find another one of those suits the other was wearing, put it in and fly this one back to our ship too” Eda suggested before flying off to search the rooms connected to the corridor.

“It seems that most of these rooms are empty” she called back to Lilith, who was still searching in the room they found the other alien in. Reaching the last room of the corridor she finally found the suits she was looking for. Though she had no idea of how to use them.

“Hey Lily, do you think you can figure out how these suits work?” she asks her sister. Who shakes her head.

“It might be a better idea to lend it one of our suits” She finally suggests after thinking a bit. “I will go back to our ship while you get the other alien to the airlock”

“Seems like a plan. And remember, red is open, green is close” Eda called to her sister as she started to fly back to the alien. Once she reaches it she first folds its limbs so they wouldn’t be in the way before starting to pull her along towards the airlock. Once she arrives there, Lilith is already back with the spacesuit. They try to get the alien into the spacesuit, which goes surprisingly easily for someone that is unconscious. The only trouble is getting the helmet on, because its head tends to float towards the side. While adjusting it Lilith feels a pulse in the neck of the alien.

“Okay, so this one is probably still alive, and has blood just like us. I can feel a pulse” she comments before finally getting the helmet in place. With the suit secured they fly it back towards their ship. So now they have 2 aliens, of which at least one is most likely alive, and some sort of smart pad. But before they can go back to check for more Wrath decides to show up again.

“We might be able to get a lot of information form the aliens, it’s safer to just go back instead of risking losing them to Wrath to get more of their tech. And besides, we had already searched most of the ship” Lilith points out as she gets ready to fly away. Eda just sits next to her until they are on the correct trajectory to land. Once they are on course however she turns to the first alien they found, looking for a way to get the helmet off.

“What are you doing?” Lilith askes, not wanting her sister to harm the alien.

“Seeing if this one has a pulse too. You said the other one had one right?” she says as she finally gets the helmet off. Lilith just nods. She places her hand on the neck of the alien before letting go of a long sigh. “This one doesn’t have a pulse. It is most likely dead”


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wakes up to terrible news

Luz feels nice. Still not fully awake. She had never ever slept that good. She felt safe and warm, her bed felt surprisingly soft. Opening her eyes just a little she quickly realized she was not in her bed as she sheets were yellow, while hers were grey. Opening her eyes further and sitting up she quickly realized she wasn’t in her room. This room was a lot larger, and even though it was white too it felt a lot more comfortable. Looking around the room she saw a table with a few chairs in the corner of the room, and a bookshelf on the wall to her left. It wasn’t filled with books however. Instead there were a lot of file folders. Looking to her right there was a small kitchen like area with a sink and a few cabinets, with a door further down the wall. Finally looking behind her there was a large window covering the entirety of the wall, casting a nice golden glow inside the room. Looking through though, Luz saw something she thought she would never wake up to. Land. Actual land, as in, she was on a planet. But she doesn’t remember landing. She doesn’t remember even leaving the Noceda. Slowly the events start to flow back. The loss of gravity, her mother floating lifelessly through the engine room, the beast…

The beast! She tried to shoot it, but she was pretty sure she hit herself, meaning the beast probably had free access to her. She was most likely eaten.

Meaning she was…

Dead?

She was dead?

It definitely didn’t feel like she was dead. But then again, nobody knew what it was like to be dead. During her suicidal episodes back on the Noceda she had definitely asked herself what it would feel like to be dead. She knew dying hurt a lot because of all the stories she had read and movies she had watched, but she never knew what came after that.

Looking outside again she could see a large field of crops. It looked a lot like a wheat field she had seen from images, though the wheat seemed a little different. She couldn’t exactly tell why though.

Standing up from her bed she realized she was still wearing the uniform she had worn when the beast attacked. But one thing was clear to her upon looking down. There was a huge hole burnt into the side of the uniform, underneath which she could see some kind of bandages. This made her question if she was actually dead. _Would you keep your wounds if you die? No, probably not. I mean, what would happen if you were beheaded?_ Luz hoped someone or something would be able to tell what was going on. And right on queue the door opens.

* * *

Eda was getting a bit bored watching the cameras of the room where they kept the alien. It was definitely alive because it rolled over in its sleep from time to time. They had concluded that, because their atmospheres were so similar, the alien wouldn’t need extra air. And she also survived the trip in their spacesuit, adding more proof. Just when she was about to ask Lilith if she could take over the alien shifted again. Only taking a second before it bolted upright. It was awake, looing around the room in awe. Eda quickly grabbed a pad and pen and ran to the room. Because the alien might be carrying diseases, they put it as far away as possible. It took her a solid 5 minutes before she reached the room and calmed herself a bit before she opened the door.

* * *

Through the door stepped an old looking woman with gray hair and skin as white as paper. She had amber eyes and was wearing a red dress. Her hair was quite long and covered the sides of her face. She was holding a pad in one hand and a pen in the other. Not being able to stop herself Luz asked the stranger the question that had been lingering in her head ever since she woke up.

“Am I dead?”

Those three words seemed to make the stranger freeze completely. She dropped her pad and pen mere milliseconds before her jaw followed.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luz tied, but this only seemed to make the stranger shake on her legs.

“Y- You” she started. “You speak bodor?”

She sounded frightened, like someone was about to hurt her.

“bodor?” Luz asked tentatively. “What’s bodor?”

The woman walked over to the table and took place on one of the chairs.

“It’s our language, well at least in this part of our world” the stranger started to relax. “I hadn’t expected first contact to go this way” she chuckled. First contact, that made Luz sit up straight.

“First contact, so you mean you’re an _alien_?” Luz was definitely getting exited. She walked over to where the woman was sitting and pulled up a chair for herself, sitting on it backwards.

The woman snorted “Well technically _you’re_ the alien here” pointing at Luz. She had a point, this was their planet. Luz wasn’t from here, so that would make her the alien. The weird thing was that she looked so human though. Luz had so many questions. Where was she? What was the woman? Why did she look so human? What was her name? Did she have a name? she decided to ask the question that bugged her the most first.

“Why do you look so human? Are you guys like shapeshifters that can take on any form? Like, did you take this form so I would be comfortable?” Luz quickly realized she was asking to many questions to fast. “I was rambling again wasn’t I?”

That only seemed to make the woman laugh. It took her a full minute to calm down and compose herself enough to answer.

“you were rambling, but to answer your question, no. We’re not shapeshifters. We just look alike. The only difference we found were the ears. Trust me, we were confused as well.”

As the woman said ears, she pushed away a bit of her hair, revealing long, pointy ears. Just like those of elves. Luz wondered if the woman could move her ears like elves could, but that would be weird to ask. Luz decided to just look in awe, letting her fantasies run wild.

“I’m Eda by the way. Eda Clawthorn.” So the woman, Eda, had a name.

“I’m Luz!” Luz replied, energy level still at an all time high. “It’s Spanish for Light. Mom sometimes called me her little light in the darkness of space.”

Luz didn’t see Eda flinch. Nor did she notice the small frown starting to appear on Eda’s face.

“Speaking of, where is my mom? Is she okay?”

The concern that crept on Luz’s face almost broke Eda’s heart. She would have to tell this bundle of energy that the person she had been traveling with was most likely dead.

“I’m going to be honest with you kid, we don’t know a lot about you. But judging by the fact that you had a pulse when we found you and the other person we found didn’t… I’m afraid she is dead”

That was a massive shock. It sends Luz into panic mode. The only person she had ever known, dead? She didn’t know what was worse. Her being dead or her mom. Her breathing became shorter and raged. Unable to calm down she began shaking, heart pounding in her ears. She felt Eda wrap her arms around her and speaking to her, but she couldn’t focus on it. After a few minutes she was finally able to focus on Eda’s soothing words, though it didn’t help much. After about 15 minutes she was finally able to compose herself, forcing herself not to cry.

“Can I see her?” she asked Eda, who nodded and led her to the door, but didn’t open it.

“look kid, I don’t want to do this. But because of safety rules I have to shackle you” she said while grabbing a pair of shackles of her belt. “I won’t put them on too tight, I promise”

Luz lifted her arms so Eda could shackle her before they walked out through the door. The hallways were a lot whiter and more sterile, almost like a science-fiction spaceship. The whole thing seemed to be lit up by a long white strip that went across the wall. After walking for only about 15 seconds, Luz was led into another room, this one much more sterile and colder. Her mother was too.

She was dead.

She was gone.

Panic attack 2 ensued, lasting almost as long as attack 1. Before finally Luz started to cry ugly tears while holding her mother. It was hard to watch for Eda, remembering the grief she and her sister went through when they lost their parents. When Luz finally seemed to have calmed down enough to talk, Eda put a hand on her shoulder.

“We didn’t know what to do with her. We wanted to wait until you woke up so you could tell us what to do” Eda spoke softly, trying not to have Luz spiral again.

“I, “Luz started “I want to bury her. I want to hold a small funeral if that is possible. But id rather have only you there.” Luz seemed almost confident in this moment, like she had to hold up a facade so no one would take her mother.

“We’ll see what we can do kiddo. I’ll make sure that no one but me will be there, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on. I’ll be there.”

* * *

It was only the next day, Eda had somehow managed to get a coffin and had dug a hole near a flower field. As promised Eda hadn’t taken anyone else with her. Even though there was no one there but Eda, Luz still felt surrounded. Surrounded by the dread of what now, surrounded by the question of who to trust, but most of all surrounded by the grief of losing her mom. The only person she had known, the only person that had known her, the only person in her life up until yesterday. And now that person might have to take over. Luz wasn’t old enough to live on her own. She wasn’t able to support herself. But she also didn’t know for how long Eda could or would take care of her, if she even would at all. Eda had said she would be there for her but right now she could only focus on the hole left in her mind. Her mom looked at peace in the coffin but had clearly been wounded. Not able to look at her any longer, Luz closed the coffin.

“Mom, through all my life you have been there for me, loved me, cared for me. I don’t know what I will do without you.” Luz’s eyes started to well “how to deal with my problems, how to love, how to be loved. I don’t know who I will be without you.” tears started to stream down her face “you were always there in my life, almost part of myself. You were the only one who I knew, and you were the only one that knew me” she was almost full on crying at this point. “I... I’m scared mom, s-scared of the world, scared about what to do now that you are n-no longer h-here.” Luz couldn’t hold it anymore, the flood gates opened, and Luz started to cry full on. Eda wanted to comfort the girl but then remembered that she wasn’t really the person that Luz needed right now. That person being gone.

“you ready kid?” Eda asked tentatively, to which Luz only nodded. Together they lowered the coffin into the hole and filled it back up. As a final touch luz placed a bouquet of flowers from the field at the foot of the grave.

“Goodbye mom. I -I’m going to miss you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	3. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends and games

It has been a week. Luz cried a lot, didn’t eat or sleep enough and just didn’t take care of herself in general. Eda had been checking in on her at least 3 times a day, but usually couldn’t stay much more due to the classes she had to teach. She realized Luz needed people in her life, but didn’t know who to assign. If she was to assign a scientist she wouldn’t get the comfort she needed, but she also couldn’t exactly assign any of the students roaming the facility. They might not be able to keep a secret and the world would end up in chaos if it was revealed that they weren’t alone in the universe. She had managed to get Luz permission to walk freely through at least a small area of the facility and even a private garden so she could be outside, but this only helped a little. What definitely didn’t help was Lilith coldness towards Luz. She respected she needed space, but didn’t try to comfort her. She would definitely have to come up with something because she didn’t feel comfortable asking Luz questions about her people if she didn’t at least have someone that looked out for her.

* * *

“hey Gus, are you sure about this?” Willow asked.

She and Gus were students at the research center, best friends. They had noticed an area of the facility had been locked off, only authorized personnel could enter. The 2 most notable of them were the Clawthorn sisters, so it must be some ground breaking research they were doing and didn’t want anyone to intervene. Still, Gus and her were curious like everyone else. But feeling a little rebellious they planned on breaking in to the area. They had managed to snatch a keycard form one of the cleaners that was allowed into the area, and now they were at the door that had suspiciously been locked. Gus slid the keycard through the sensor and the door slowly opened. Once they were inside they quickly closed the door and started walking through the corridors, peeking through some doors to see if something was going on. They might get in big trouble if they were caught sneaking through here but a few weeks of detention was definitely worth uncovering a big secret. After about 5 minutes they found a door that led to a room. A bedroom to be exact, but it also had a table and a small kitchen area.

“I seems like one of the scientists might be sleeping here?” Gus said. It was more of a question than a statement. Though it didn’t really make sense.

“I don’t think so. This might be where they keep a test subject” Willow considered. It definitely made more sense than a scientist sleeping inside the facility. Though that meant that there was something they would need a test subject for.

“If it is, it’s probably in the restricted area.” Gus added, and with that they were off again. They walked past a lab area where they saw both Clawthorn sisters in a heavy discussion, but couldn’t hear them through the thick glass. Once they got past that unnoticed they went on towards an area that seemed to be leading outside, and once they turned the corner they saw that it did, in fact, lead outside. It lead to a small garden area. Cautiously they walked towards it.

“This might be where they do the experiments” Gus whispered to willow once they reached the area, but not daring to venture out onto the grass. It was about 5 by 5 meters and had a tree in the corner next to the door. Its log was quite thick, thick enough that someone could hide behind it. It came in quite useful because footsteps seemed to be coming their way. Before the person could round the corner Gus and Willow quickly hid behind the tree, hoping to slip out behind the scientist back. But instead a girl entered the garden. She was around 14 years of age and had dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a hoody with the hood over her head, together with a pair of shorts and leggings underneath. She walked over and sat against the tree, drawing her knees up. She wrapped her arms around her legs and lay her head on her knees. She was quietly sobbing. Gus and Willow gave each other a knowing look. _That is the test subject_. Willow was the first to leave their cover.

“Hey, are you okay?” she said while kneeling down to reach eye level. The girl looked over at her surprised. Clearly not expecting anyone to be in this place.

“Yeah, I’ll live. I don’t think you’re supposed to be here” she mumbled. She put her head back on her knees, staring off into the distance.

“You don’t seem to be okay.” Gus commented, also having left the cover. Willow put a hand on the girl’s shoulder and gently squeezed it.

“Do you want to play a little game? To cheer you up?” she said, enthusiasm mixing with sorrow. She gabbed a deck off cards form her pocket and held it out for the girl. She looked at the cars like she was confused, conflicted. Before pushing the cards back.

“You two should get out of here before you get into trouble.” She said reluctantly. It was clear that the girl wanted some company, but didn’t want Gus and Willow to get into trouble. She had probably been locked up in this area for the last week or so, and might be feeling lonely.

Squeezing her hand again willow looked the girl in the eyes “Hey, you seem like you need some company. I don’t care if I get into trouble if it means that you will feel a little better”

The girl looked up once more, though this time there was hope in her eyes.

“You, You would do that for me?” she asked, still not convinced.

“Of course” willow said as she sat down. Gus just nodded before sitting opposite the girl. Willow took out her cards again and started shaking them.

“Do you know how to play presidents?” Willow asked while distributing the cards in 3 even piles. When the girl said she didn’t Gus immediately launched into exited explaining mode. Eventually after being the pig for 3 games the girl started to understand the game and managed to get neutral a few times, she even managed to get to president once. The girl looked like she didn’t have this much fun for a while, judging by how raged her laughter was.

They all looked up in shock when they heard a voice calling out from the entrance to the garden.

* * *

Eda had gone to check up on Luz only to find she wasn’t in her room, which meant she had to search the whole closed off area. Usually Luz was in her room around the times Eda could visit. Eda just hoped nothing happened to the girl. Eda searched everywhere. The lab, the storage area, the bathroom, the area where they would keep the samples once they start research, she even checked all the nooks in the corridor. There was only one place left and, to be frank, Eda felt quite stupid for not checking it first. The garden had been the place where Luz usually was if Eda couldn’t visit so she was probably there. Walking over to it she could hear laughter. 2 girls and a boy, one of the girls clearly being Luz. Once she rounded the corner she could immediately see why there was laughter. Luz sat with 2 of her students. The 2 that had been missing from class earlier today, Willow and Augustus, or Gus for short. She was just glad Luz had kept her hoody up.

“Sneaking out of class to play card games huh?” Eda decided to call out, which immediately made all 3 kids look over towards her. Shock covering all their faces, especially those of Willow and Gus. Eda made her way over to the kids, deciding to sit between Luz and Gus. All three staying silent.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to punish you guys. It’s actually a good thing you snuck in here, color me impressed” Eda said. Their faces turning from shock to confusion. Willow raising an eyebrow.

“Why aren’t we in trouble exactly?” she asked “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we’re not but I don’t see how we’re not”

“You see” Eda began “Luz came here a week ago, just having lost her mother. Lilith is constantly pushing to start research but I’m only able to hold her of because of the fact that Luz has been feeling down a lot” Eda looked over to Luz with a small smile on her face “But it seems like you two made her have fun for the first time this week. So, if you can keep a secret” She said to Willow and Gus, “You get your own keycard, to help Luz get used to the area and also for her to have some friends”

“Shure” both said in unison “One question though” Gus added “Why is Luz being researched?”

With that Luz removed her hood for the first time that morning. Revealing her round ears.

“She has some kind of birth defect that changes the shape of her ears?” Willow questioned, looking thoroughly confused. To which Eda and Luz both started laughing. Eda was the first to calm down.

“No kid, Luz over her is a... What do you call it again?” She said as she looked over to luz.

“A human, from the planet of earth.” Luz said with a sheepish smile “Well not technically from earth, I was born on a generation ship but that’s beside the point.”

The dumbstruck look on Gus’s and Willow’s faces was just priceless. It took them a full minute to snap back to their senses. Gus being the first.

“Wait, so we have just been playing cards with an _alien_? This girl is an ALIEN?!” Gus then started to scream unintelligible things, while Willow looked ready to faint.

“Once you kids have calmed down you can go to Luz’s room. I’ll leave your keycards there. And remember, tell no one”

And with that Eda walked back into the building.

* * *

Amity was wondering why Ms. Clawthorn wanted her to stay after class. She hadn’t done anything that was outside of the rules, she didn’t get a low grade (at least she was hoping she didn’t, her parents would be livid) and she also didn’t know where Gus and Willow went this morning. Though it did seem the most logical. She had been friends with Willow before after all. Ms. Clawthorn had gone to get something and then they would discuss something.

The door slid open, she was about to find out what.

“Amity, you have been the best student in all of my classes” She began. “So I was wondering if you would be willing to assist me with some of my research.”

Ms. Clawthorn held out a white plastic card. “This is your keycard, don’t lose it. It will allow you into the research area. Now, follow me.”

And with that they walked out of the classroom. Through the cafeteria and down the research corridor. Once they arrived at a door that had been suspiciously locked for the last week, Ms. Clawthorn gestured to the card scanner. Amity slid her card through it and the door opened. Once inside Amity turned towards Ms. Clawthorn.

“What are we going to do exactly?” She asked.

“We’re going to be questioning an alien. I thought it would be best to get someone that looks her age.”


	4. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quest(ions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning. The first part is quite dialogue heavy.

Willow and Gus had left shortly after Eda found them in the garden. That left Luz alone in her room again. She now also knew that Lilith had been pushing for research. Something that both exited and scared Luz. She didn’t know what to expect. Where they just going to ask questions or where they about to dissect her? It hadn’t even been an hour before Lilith visited her, telling her that they wanted to start research now. She had been guided to a sterile looking room with a table and 3 chairs, almost like they were about to interrogate her. She had expected Lilith or Eda to ask her questions, but instead a green haired girl entered the room. She looked around the age of Willow, though she didn’t know how old they all were in relation to herself. She had amber colored eyes and pale skin, though not as white as Eda’s. she was dressed in the same school uniform as Willow and Gus. Her’s having purple sleeves and leggings. She sat down across Luz and placed a writing pad on the table.

“I’m going to ask you some questions, I want them to answer them truthfully”

 _So, this is an interrogation_ Luz thought.

“What do you call your species?” The girl was cold, just like Lilith.

“We call ourselves humans” short and straightforward answers seemed the best idea for Luz.

“Where are you from?”

“Humans are from the planet of earth, though I was born on the generation ship the Noceda”

The girl looked up from her scribbling with a questioning eye, but quickly continued to write down things.

“What was your mission?”

“Our mission was to find a planet suitable for life” Luz started to answer colder too.

“Why did you need to find a planet suitable for life?” Luz answer clearly wasn’t enough.

“Well, Humans kind of ruined earth by continuously using fossil fuels, and by the time they realized it was ruining the planet they had already started irreversible climate change. That was about 100 years ago. They tried to reverse it, but it didn’t help. More and more animals went extinct and all the ice on the poles melted, causing planet wide floods. The deserts also grew causing a lot of starvation amongst the poor. To sum it up, we needed a new planet to start over and not make the mistakes we made on earth.”

The interrogation girl seemed almost shocked by this story. But she went on with her question list.

“How old are you in earth years and would you be considered an adult?”

“I’m 14 years old in earth years but I’m not an adult. Generally speaking, we’re considered an adult at the age of 18.”

“How long is an earth year exactly?”

“Well, an earth year is 365 earth days, which is 24 earth hours which is 60 earth minutes which is 60 earth seconds.”

After scribbling a lot more text on her pad the girl looked up at Luz.

“Do you have something physical to show the passing of time?”

Luz had to think about that for a bit.

“I did have a tablet that could show the time, but I don’t know if you took it with you when you found me.”

With that the door opened and Lilith stepped through, holding the tablet. “We were only able to take this thing with us. Wrath had returned to attack us. We haven’t been able to get anything out of this. Only that the black part lights up”

“Well, lucky you. that is the tablet I was talking about.” Luz held her hand out and Lilith gave her the tablet. Luz turned it on.

“see these numbers? The first 2 are the hours, the second 2 are the minutes.” Lilith raised an eyebrow as the girl started scribbling again. Luz entered the code and revealed the home screen.

“Every one of these squares is a program, though most won’t work because it needs to be connected to the network abort the ship.” Lilith gestured for Luz to continue. “Most of them are for my own education, mostly math and science. The others are for video’s and photo’s form earth or just games to pass the time”

Lilith suddenly looked really interested and took a step closer. “So, the ship holds a lot of information about you?” she asked.

“Well, not about me exactly but about humanity in general? Yes”

The girl had stopped scribbling at this point and just looked over to Luz.

“If we’re able to go up there we should be able to get the storage drives with all the information, along with a lot of human technology for you to research. Though I would like to be able to contact earth about this.”

Lilith now sat down at the table too. “I’m sure that we would be able to get you in contact with earth. We will see if we can get a transport ship to launch as soon as possible. Thank you for coming Luz”

And with that she left the room, gesturing for the girl to follow her.

* * *

It had only been 3 days since the questioning. In that time Willow had spent most of her afternoons with Luz and Gus. She had told Luz that the girl that had interrogated was called Amity. She apparently was the top student of the facility. She had been so cold because she was almost forced to by her parents. Her parent apparently where verry controlling of Amity, so much so that they broke up the friendship between her and Willow. Though secretly Willow knew Amity still saw her as a friend. She had kept some distance between her and herself so her parents wouldn’t have Willow removed from the facility. Her dad was on the emperor’s council so that would be as easy as a little talk with the director of the facility. Willow had respected Amity for making sure she could continue at school but wished they could be actual friends. Their best chance to secretly restart their friendship was about to come up. They would be going up to Luz ship together with Luz herself, the Clawthorn sisters and Gus to retrieve the storage drives and as much technology as the cargo ship could carry. Willow was currently in the process of getting in her own suit after having helped Luz get into the suit that the Clawthorn sisters had used to get Luz to safety. Looking over to Luz she saw the worried look on her face.

“Hey, are you okay? You look kind of scared” Willow asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… for someone who has lived their whole life in space, this is still my first launch”

Willow knew the feeling; this was only her third launch. The other two were for the astronaut training of the facility. After all, it was built to train researchers that would do research in space. They started to make their way over to the debriefing area, where the others were waiting for them.

“So,” Lilith began “Now that everyone is here, know the reason you are going on this mission is because you are the only ones with experience in space and know about Luz. We are going to be collecting as much technology from the Noceda as possible. While that is going on Luz is going to retrieve the storage drives of the ship. Once everything is loaded up into the cargo ship, we will also be the ones transporting the technology back to the facility. Any questions?”

Luz raised her hand and Lilith gestured her to speak.

“Can I take some personal items?” she asked shyly

Lilith was about to answer when Eda cut in “Of course, when you’ve got the drives you can get your personal stuff. Now let’s bounce before the rocket takes off without us”

And with that they started moving towards a van looking vehicle, though this thing had tracks under it instead of wheels. They rode for about 15 minutes before reaching a fenced of area. In the distance luz could see a large rocket on a launchpad. Lilith handed some papers over to a guard and the fence opened. About another 5 minutes later they reached the launch pad. Taking in the scale of the rocket it would have been about 175 feet tall and reminded Luz of the first time humans had tried to create reusable rocket ships with the Space shuttle. The ship was apparently called the Buran. Walking over to the launch tower she could see that the rocket was still being fueled up. Once they reached the top, they all entered the Buran and took a seat. Eda and Lilith in the front, Luz and Gus in the middle and Amity and Willow behind. This was it, going back to the Noceda. The launch wasn’t in another 15 minutes, so the kids started talking to each other while the Clawthorn sisters went through the final checks with mission control.

“I can’t believe they got a rocket to launch in just 3 days. From what I have learned it usually took like 6 months back on earth” Luz started. Gus, spotting the opportunity to learn more about humans immediately joined the conversation.

“How would humans get to space anyway?” he asked, a question that peeked Amity’s interest.

“Well, as far as I know. Its just like this, a flamy stick attached to something you want to get to space.”

Amity now having fully joined the discussion started asking her own questions.

“If that’s the case, how big was this rocket that launched your ship. Form what I have heard its massive.” She leaned forwards as she asked the question.

“It was launched in pieces and then assembled in space. Most of the human spaceships are built this way”.

 _T -5 minutes prepare for launch_ the intercom called.

“You said your ship was a generation ship, what did you mean by that?” Amity asked.

Luz now fully turned around to face her.

“It basically means that the first astronauts sent on it have to start a family, that then grows and sustains itself for multiple generations. Hence the name. it had a lot of thins abord. Like a garden that was used for both food and oxygen. It also had a fusion reactor powering the ship but its most likely damaged. Though if its not that might be the most important thing after the drives.”

_T -1 minute._

“Okay kids, chat time is over. We’re about to launch.” Eda called from the front.

As the kids mentally prepared for the launch the intercom started counting down.

_T -10 seconds_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_Engine start_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_Engine ignition_

_1_

_0_

_And we have liftoff._

And with that they were off to space. It was immediately clear that Luz did not like the launch. At all. Both her and Gus were turning slightly green by the G-forces they experienced. Though their bodies quickly got used to it.

_Approaching maximum aerodynamic pressure._

This was the first of the important moments after launch. This was the moment that the body of the rocket was under the most stress and therefore also the most likely to break.

_Rocket has gone through maximum aerodynamic pressure. preparing for main engine cutoff._

Once the main engine did cut off the stage separation followed not that long after. Now it was only the cargo ship itself that was floating in space. Already really close to the Noceda due to its orbit crossing right over the launchpad. Once they did reach the Noceda Lilith anchored the Buran to the Noceda and everyone started flying over to the airlock. Once inside Luz immediately started to fly towards the bridge where the drives were located, while the others started collecting things of interest near the airlock. Once Luz reached the bridge, she easily found the drives and flew back to where the others were. The sisters along with Willow had started to load the things they collected into the Buran, while Amity and Gus were still looking for other things to take. After Luz placed the drives in the Buran herself, she flew back to the Noceda and started gathering her personal items. A framed picture of her and her mom, her own clothes, her sketchbook, a backpack and finally her collection of the good witch Azura books. After depositing these items she, together with Eda, Lilith and Amity went over to the engine room where the fusion reactor was kept. It was quite big so they would have to make a hole in the hull of the ship. They quickly got to work and after about 30 minutes the hole was big enough to fit the relatively large reactor through. While Eda and Lilith were flying it back to the Buran, Amity and Luz did one more check to see if they had everything. They couldn’t take an engine because they were too large, and any other thing would most likely break if they detached it from the ship. All the things that hadn’t been bolted down and weren’t ordinary things like plates were already inside the Buran.

For whatever reason Amity and Luz decided to leave the Noceda through the hole in the engine room. This was a big mistake. While flying through the hole Amity’s suit got stuck on one of the edges. And before she could back up the suit tore slightly, allowing the air to leave the suit and sending Amity off into deeper space. Luz just managed to catch up to her and close the hole with her hand. Fueled by adrenalin and fear she flew back to the Noceda. She managed to get inside just in time before Amity’s suit ran out of air. She floated the now unconscious Amity over to the medical section of the ship.

“Are you okay. Please tell me you didn’t die.” Luz was franticly trying to get Amity to wake up. All the medicine and medical equipment was already aboard the Buran. So there wasn’t a lot she could do. She decided to go search for a backup suit, hoping they left one abord the Noceda. But once she reached the suit area all of them were gone. Flying back, she realized Amity had woken up again.

“What happened?” she asked, looking around confused.

“Your suit tore when we left the ship. I could get you back just in time before you would have suffocated.” Amity’s face was now one of fear but would only sink further at the next thing Luz said.

“I can’t find a backup suit. It looks like we’re stuck here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Buran was actually the Sovjet version of the spaceshuttle.


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity bond a bit

“I can’t find a backup suit. It looks like we’re stuck here.”

This was a big problem. How were they going to get to the Buran without a second spacesuit? The suits that were aboard the Noceda had already been moved to the Buran, so they couldn’t use those. The tools that would be used to fix suits would need power, but the fusion reactor was already in the Buran too. They couldn’t fix the suit and they couldn’t get a new one. Unless…

“Buran, do you copy?” Amity called through her radio.

Nothing

“Buran, do you copy?”

“Buran… guys…”

They had no radio connection to the Buran, so they couldn’t have them fly back a suit. While Amity franticly tried to contact the Buran, Luz had started to search for some tape. She checked every cabinet in the reparations storage. Then she checked on the bridge. The sleeping rooms. The kitchen. The living area. Even the small gym. There was nothing they could fix Amity’s suit with.

“What do we do now?” Amity asked. She was getting scared by the concept of being stuck in space, though for some reason it wasn’t as bad as she had expected. She couldn’t exactly tell why though.

Luz suddenly perked up. Big smile on her face but concern in her eyes. “I think I have an idea, but its stupidly dangerous.” She said while raising a finger. Amity looked at her confused.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Well you see……”

Once they reached the airlock Luz opened the first door. Both she and Amity were nervous. One mistake and Amity would either suffocate or be lost to space and then suffocate, but both had agreed that this was the only thing they could do. Once inside Luz closed the first door before turning to Amity.

“You ready?”

Amity shook her head. “No, but we’ll have to if we want to get out of here”

Luz turned towards the second door. Amity got as close as she could and Luz put one arm around her waist. Amity pressed the tear in her suit as closed as possible. She turned towards Luz and nodded to her.

“Okay, so once I open the door, the air in here will give us a little boost.” Luz began. “I need you to just keep your suit as closed as possible. I will do all the flying. Here goes nothing” And with that Luz opened the door.

The air leaving the airlock gave them a decent boost towards the Buran, though at the trajectory they were going at they would miss the ship, so Luz started to Fly towards the Buran. The sudden activation of the jetpack made Amity lose her grip on the tear however. The leaving air sending them off course even more. By the time Amity had her grip back on the tear, she had lost half of her oxygen.

“Luz! Could you like, count down before activating your jetpack or something” Amity said franticly. “Shure” Luz nodded before counting down and activating her jetpack so they would be flying towards the Buran. They slowly gained speed and after about 15 seconds later they were on course to the door of airlock of the Buran.

“Breaking in 3, 2, 1,” and with that Luz slowed both down to a stop right in front of the airlock. Luz opened it quickly and almost threw Amity inside. Closing the outside door she rushed to open the inside door. They were finally safe. Turning around, Amity was still floating inside the airlock, eyes tightly shut had hands pressing hard against the tear.

“Hey Amity, we’re safe. We made it.”

With that Amity peeked open an eye, realizing she was finally safe she let her body relax a bit and sighed.

“That was scary” She chuckled. Once they were back in their seats, the questioning started with a blunt ‘what took you kids so long’ form Eda. After retelling the entire story, Gus and Willow started gushing over Amity with worry while Lilith set course back to Aard. The flight back was quite uneventful after Amity’s near death experience. The decent had the expected turbulence and the touchdown might have been a little rough thanks to Eda’s over eagerness. Though once they exited the Buran trucks were already coming their way. They still had to get everything to the facility after all. The fusion reactor was the first to be unloaded, as it required a forklift and had to be carefully transported back as to not cause any damage. The other items were unloaded by hand and carefully placed inside the trucks. Luz placed her personal stuff in her backpack and placed it on her seat. She, along with Lilith and Amity would be taking the front truck with the important things like the reactor and the drives. Eda Gus and Willow would be in the following truck with all the small little things like electronics and the plants and the seeds they collected. Once they arrived at the facility the real fun started. But first they would need a larger space for the reactor. Looking though all the spaces in the facility they quickly came to a disappointing conclusion. If they were to rebuild the reactor they had 3 options. Build a new area, lock down the cafeteria and place it there or use a classroom. While Lilith was busy with that, Eda and the teens unloaded the rest of the items into the research area. It and the project having been given the new codename Altea.

“Alright kid, now that everything is here, what is this junk” Eda said while picking up a LED light.

“A light.” Luz replied, she was still busy hooking up the drives to the tablet.

“What is this?” Gus asked. Luz looked over to where Gus was standing. He was holding up a large plate with dark blue squares on them.

“That, my friend, is a solar panel. It generates electricity form the sun, and I need it for the drives as long as the reactor isn’t running.”

Gus gave Luz a confused look. “Can’t you just connect them to our cables?”

“Nope, not gonna risk it” she said as she lifted the drives, now connected to the tablet off the table. Gesturing for Gus to follow her. He did and so did Willow. Soon they reached the garden and Luz placed the drives down in the corner before telling Gus to place the solar panel in the middle of the garden. Luz then grabbed a cable from the panel and plugged it into the drives, causing them to boot up. “there” She said enthusiastically.

Starting up the tablet to check if it actually works, Luz is greeted with the standard password screen. After entering the code she opens file manager and quickly sees the files stored on the drives. A massive total of about 7.6 petabytes of data. Deciding that Eda and Lilith would like to collect and copy a lot of the data she decides to remove the code, so the tablet is immediately unlocked. After that the excitement soon dies off and Luz feels exhaustion taking over and making her body go limp. She really hadn’t slept at all for the last 72 hours. Once she reaches her room she is asleep the second her body hits the bed.

* * *

It has been a few days since they got back. Luz has been having fun with Gus and Willow, though Amity kept her distance. She played a lot more games of presidents and got to learn a lot more about the planet Aard through Willow and Gus. Luz also learned a lot more about the two teens themselves. Willow was obsessed with plants, she loved gardening and had her own little vegetable garden outside her room. Gus on the other loved acting. He was a real showman but without all the egotism that usually came with them. Luz only came in contact with Amity during research and questioning. But those didn’t happen all that often as they had the drives to sift through. Eda still came to visit at least twice a day, but the only times Lilith came was if she needed blood samples. This time was different though, as she brought Amity for another questioning round. This time in her own room. To make her ‘more comfortable’ as she said. It did help a little but Luz still didn’t like Lilith’s coldness.

“Are you always this tense Luz?” Was the first thing she asked, though it did _not_ sound concerned. More like someone pretending to care.

“Only with you around” Came Luz’s snarky reply. Surprisingly though, Lilith left the room after that. Turning form the door over to Luz, Amity was the first to speak.

“You really don’t like her do you?” She asked before she noticed Luz giving her a toned down version of the glare she had given Lilith mere seconds before.

“No, of course not. She only sees me as an object to study. Not a person with feelings. That is why I like Eda a lot more than her. Also, she didn’t like me interacting with Willow and Gus before.”

Luz was staring off into the distance, clearly about to drown in her own thoughts. She was completely caught off guard by Amity’s reply.

“I know the feeling. Sometimes it feels like my parents only see me as an object too. I always had to have perfect grades, perfect records and perfect social status. They didn’t care for what I wanted. It was always the same story. You’re a Blight, you shouldn’t do this, you’re a Blight, you can’t do that. You’re a Blight, you don’t show weakness.” Looking over to Luz she saw she was intently listening, chin on the palm of her hand and elbow leaning on her knee. She clearly didn’t mind Amity venting about her parents. “I know they want the best for me but I’m starting to think they only want to improve their own name. they even decide with who I’m allowed to choose my own friends for crying out loud!”

That clearly shocked something in Luz. A quick flash of fear before her face settled on confusion.

“What do you mean by ‘I’m not allowed for choosing my own friends’?” she asked.

Amity let out a long sigh and leaned back against her seat. Now her turn to stare off into the distance while she moved her hand through her hair. The setting sun bathing her face in a golden glow as she started her story.

“I once used to be friends with Willow, though my parents didn’t like her because she didn’t have a high social status. You see, my father is part of the advisors council for the emperor, and my mom has quite the social status herself. So I was only allowed to be friends with other kids of high social status. Kids like Boscha or Skara, both are exhausting to be around. Only caring for their popularity and status. Bulling other kids, including Willow. And the worst part is that I can’t do anything about it because then they will go to my parents with some ridiculous story of how I didn’t do my part in a group project or something like that and I would get ridiculed by my parents, mostly my mom. Though my dad isn’t any better. I did still want to be friends with Willow but once they threatened to force Willow out of the researchers training I had to give up our friendship. Willow wanted to become a scientist all her life so I couldn’t be the reason she doesn’t get to live her dream.”

Luz stood up and picked up her chair, walked around the table, and sat next to Amity. Gesturing for her to continue.

“I haven’t actually told anyone this, because I was afraid that my parents would figure out. Are you sure you don’t mind me venting to you like this?” Amity said as she looked over to Luz, who shook her head.

“It’s a way to get to know you, you know. I always wondered why you were always this cold when others were around. The only time I remember you actually enjoying what we were doing was when we got my stuff from the Noceda”

Amity sighed.

“It has been one of the only enjoyable moments of my stay here, the others all being missions.”

Luz face morphed in one of confusion. “then why are you studying here? can’t you chose what you want to become?”

“Well, you’re supposed to be able to choose. But my parents wanted me to become a scientist. This was the only study that came relatively close to what I actually wanted to become.”

Luz sat up straight, looking over at Amity. She finally started to understand why Amity had been this cold. It had to have been a combination of abuse and not being allowed to have any real friends.

“If I may ask, what _did_ you want to become?” She asked

“don’t laugh okay” Amity said as she chuckled

“I won’t, I promise”

Amity stared down at her knees before continuing her story.

“I’ve always wanted to become a pilot of some kind. Though normal planes where to slow for me and I didn’t want to fight in a war or something so I settled on becoming a stunt pilot. I know it sounds ridiculously childish but…. It’s what I wanted to become ever since I was like, 6 or something.”

Luz slung an arm around Amity’s shoulders and pulled her in to a side hug.

“It’s not childish to follow your dreams Amity. If anything becoming a stunt pilot is the exact opposite to what I would see as childish dream jobs.”

Amity then finally leaned into the hug, wrapping her own arm around Luz. Feeling content with just being there. They sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the sun set through Luz’s window. When it had finally set Luz was the first to speak up again.

“Y’know, we can start improving your life here in secret.”

Amity sat up straight again, pulling back from the hug and facing Luz with a confused face.

“What do you mean?” she asked. How could an alien of all people help her with her problems?

“We can be your friends, give you a bit more of a normal life. Not even your parents can know what is going on here, except that we’re doing ground breaking research. Who would care of becoming a scientist if you’re already one?”

Luz had a good point. She was a scientist now, even being friends with Luz could be excused by saying it was for research purposes. And if her grades slipped a bit she could say that her focus was required more at the research. There was only one problem though.

“I would love to, but what would we tell my parents we’re researching?”

That made Luz think. They couldn’t just say that they were researching an alien. That was so secret only the scientists themselves and the emperor knew about it. Saying they couldn’t tell them would not go well either because then they would think she was making it up. Suddenly Luz perked up.

“You could tell them you’re researching a new type of energy source, but if it were to fall in the wrong hands it could have catastrophic consequences.” Luz started to bounce through the room while Amity was still mulling over the idea.

“What if they ask for proof?”

Luz started to laugh uncontrollably, eventually even falling to the floor because she couldn’t stop. It took her a full 5 minutes to calm down and be able to talk to me.

“So you’re - telling me that - little miss perfect Amity Blight - over here forgot about the - fusion -reactor - we brought back” she said, still chuckling throughout and wiping away some tears.

The only thing Amity could do was smack herself in the face. Of course they would use the fusion reactor as an excuse. In fact, it was the perfect excuse. It fit the mold for ground breaking research that had to be kept secret and at the end of the day they probably would manage to get the reactor working.

“Thanks Luz, for everything”

“It’s nothing. and if you ever need someone to vent to, you know where to find me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect less and less updates. I haven't really worked out the next few chapters, just base ideas. Also, my vacation is almost over and I'll have to go back to school *ughhh*. I have a test week coming up so the next 2 weeks might not have any updates at all. After that idk if i still have this writing high I'm on right now so...
> 
> Eat Bananas and have a nice weekend.  
> 76


	6. Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gets in trouble. Luz sneaks out, makes a discovery, then gets in trouble. With the guest appearance of king 'king' of demons as a Carbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing angst. Come to think of it, I'm probably bad at writing anything with emotion.

It has been a month since Luz had arrived on Aard, she had made a lot of friends and had a lot of fun times, but also some less nice moments. Lilith stubbornly remained her cold self. Amity hadn’t visited yet since her talk 2 days ago, but that was logical. Gus and Willow both had their own rooms at the Facility so they could still visit but Amity had to go home on the weekends. Luz had let Amity borrow the first of her Azura books as a show of friendship. Luz had also asked her to come to her one month anniversary party that they had planned, but she said she couldn’t come or she would be in trouble with her parents. Gus, Willow and Eda were able to come, Eda even tried to bake a cake. In hindsight that might not have been such a good idea as it tasted more like baked sand than an actual cake. Luz did appreciate the energy put in though. Both Willow and Gus had just settled on bringing Luz some candy and games they could play together. Lilith crashed the party at one point because she wanted another blood sample of Luz. Though after a stern talking to from Eda she settled on getting it later. After that disaster it was finally time for the main event.

“So, you wanted to do something which you needed one of us for?” Willow began.

Luz got a mischievous look on her face as she started to explain what she wanted to do.

“I might have a garden, a window and a lot of moving space. But the only times I have seen the outside world where when we got back from the recovery mission and when we… buried my … mom…”

Luz mischievous look had morphed into one of sadness, though It quickly snaped into one of excitement.

“I want to sneak out for a few hours!” She exclaimed.

Eda gave her a confused look “And how exactly do you want to pull that off? You know you’re not supposed to leave this place.”

Luz sighed. “I know, I know. But if I could borrow school uniform like the ones of Willow and Gus, couldn’t we just sneak out?”

“And your ears?” Gus added. One hand resting on his chin while the other pointed at Luz’s round ears.

Luz stood up and waked over to where she had her clothes. Looking around a bit she quickly found a maroon red beany and put it on her head. Making sure to pull the sides down over her ears completely. She turned around to face the rest of the group. With a large grin on her face and arms outstretched and doing jazz hands, she exclaimed “Tada, no more weird round ears. I think we can do this.”

* * *

Amity had been in her room, reading from the Azura book that she had borrowed form Luz. It had been a bit weird at first, especially the concept of magic. But Amity soon discovered why Luz enjoyed reading these books. There was a whole lot more than just magic, there was also a lot of adventuring and some setups for future story’s. knowing Luz had 5 of these books that wasn’t really surprising. What was surprising was the knock on her door. _“Hey mittens, mom and dad want to have a talk with you_ ” Ederic’s voice had heard. A talk with mom and dad was never good. Neutral at best. Knowing her parents didn’t like waiting Amity had rushed down the stairs towards her father’s office. She was standing in front of it now. Schooling her expression into a more calm one before entering the room.

Her father looked at her with a cold stare from behind his desk, while her mother was seated in a lounge seat near the office fireplace. Amity cautiously took a few steps into the office, her focus returning to her father. She was the first to break the silence.

“You wanted to speak with me?”

* * *

Eda had gotten Luz a school uniform so she would fit in with the other students. After a quick change she joined the rest of the group and they made their way over to the door. They had to leave through the building because the direct entry to the Altea department was guarded. Once they made it to the exit they made their way over to the cafeteria and then the main exit. They walked through the grass fields for about 15 minutes before they arrived at a small forest. Tough the trees might have only been about 12 feet tall, they still shrouded the area in darkness. Walking through Luz saw a whole assortment of animals she would have never guessed existed. Worms that were glowing a pale blue or yellow crawled across the bark of the trees. A squirrel looking animal was perched on a large branch, and a little further down luz saw what she would describe as a mixture between a bird and a fish. It had the shape of a Robin, though a little larger, and was covered in blue-green scales. Walking a bit further they soon left the forest and arrived in a large flower field filled with red-ish flowers with a yellow center. Fascinated by the flower Luz picked one and smelt it.

“Hey kid, why are you trying to breathe in the flower?”

Turning around Luz was met with confused faces. The others apparently had no idea what Luz was doing.

“I’m not-, I’m just smelling these flowers. They kinda smell weird y’know.” She said while gesturing to the flower in her hand with the other.

“what’s… Smelling?” Willow asked. Looking even more confused.

Luz had _no idea_ how to answer that.

“Eh, thins release smells, that you can smell? And animals with a really good nose can even track smells?” It was more of a question than a statement.

“Ye lost me” came Gus’s answer.

Luz sighed. “It’s hard to explain okay. It’s like explaining sight to a blind person.”

Eda walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It looks like you got us beat in the senses department kid. Now let’s head back before Lilith suspects anything”

* * *

“So,” Alador began. “We got back your latest grade. Would you explain how you didn’t get full marks?” he folded his hands together as he placed them on his desk. Cold look- no, glare towards Amity.

“I was aiding Ms. Clawthorn in research. I was not able to fully focus on leaning for the test”

Amity was getting nervous under her façade. She started to wring her hands behind her back. Her mother was still facing the fire, not commenting on the matter.

“You cannot let yourself be distracted Amity” Her father said as he grabbed a pencil.

“I won’t, I promise.” Amity desperately had to find a way to calm down or she might slip up.

“Very well. Now tell me, what kind of research are you doing?” he said as he grabbed a notebook. Knowing him it was his way of keeping track of what his kids were doing. He barely paid attention to them unless they were damaging the family name.

“We are researching a new way to generate power.” Amity said, starting to slightly wobble from leg to leg. Amity really didn’t want to talk about this. Mostly because she wasn’t supposed to but also because she could slip up on having made friends her parents hadn’t chosen for her. Last time she did that it did not end well. Alador looked up from his notebook, Amity knew this was her signal to continue.

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone what we are doing exactly as it could have catastrophic consequences in the wrong hands.” Amity hoped that this was enough to satisfy her father, but knowing him he wanted more. Instead her mother turned her chair so she was facing Amity, legs crossed and a slime on her face. Not a kind smile. No. A smile so cold it could be used as a freezer. So cold that it made Amity shiver.

“Surely you are allowed to tell your parents what you are working on?” it wasn’t a question, it was a threat. Knowing her mother it wasn’t an empty threat either. Amity swallowed hard before continuing.

“We are trying to build a fusion reactor.”

* * *

They were on their way back through the woods when Luz spotted it. It had black fur, except on his head. It had yellow eyes with purple irises and two horns. Well, one and a half would be more accurate as one was broken. The first thing Luz had done was scoop up the thing and give it’s head kisses. Calling him ‘ _eres tan tierno_ _’_ or _‘mi pequeña monada’_ and a lot more things Eda didn’t understand. She had known the human was able to speak 2 languages because of that traumatic first week. What she did understand is that she really liked the Carbo. After a few more seconds of cuddling Luz suddenly looked over towards Eda, huge smile on her face.

“How do you call these things? How big do they get? Do they get more cuddly? Can we keep it? Can we _keeeep_ it?... Please?” Luz had fired in one of her trademark question rambles. Eda put her hands up in a ‘surrender’ position before patting Luz’s head.

“It’s a Carbo. They don’t get much bigger than this but I’m not sure if we can keep it.” Eda stroked her chin before continuing. “Though judging by the fact I don’t see more and one of his horns has broken I think he got in a fight to be his pack’s alpha, and got beaten. They usually don’t survive on their own for long.”

Luz had an almost devilish grin on her face and hugged the Carbo tightly to her chest. “So, you are saying that he needs others to survive?” Confused at what Luz was getting at Eda hummed in agreement. “And he has lost all his friends after the fight?” Eda waved the hand she had put on her chin. “If he had them.” Suddenly Luz was right up to her face. “Why couldn’t we be his new friends?”

Ah, so that was it. A sneaky way of baiting Eda in agreeing on keeping him. She was definitely impressed by her sly tactics.

“Alright, you win this round kid. I don’t know what the other scientist will say, but consider this your official one month anniversary gift from the facility.” Luz just began to bounce through the forest. Clapping her hands and a huge smile on her face.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou” Luz said after enveloping Eda in an hug. Releasing Eda she looked back at the Carbo. Kneeling down to give it some belly rubs the Carbo quickly made it’s way over to luz, making a content ‘weh’ sound as she stated to give it more attention.

“So you wanted to rule over your pack hu? Then I’ll name you King, Ruler of Cuteness, Conqueror of my heart. Or king for short.”

* * *

“A fusion reactor?” Alador sounded like he thought his daughter was joking. A fusion reactor was something that only existed in science fiction books. Idealistic nonsense in his opinion.

“Yes, it fuses the cores of atoms to generate energy. Just like the sun.”

“I can see why the scientist don’t want this to fall in the wrong hands. Now, who are you working with?”

She had to think on that for a bit, though not to long as it might seem like she was making up excuses.

“I’m working with Augustus Potter and Luz Noceda. We are led by the Clawthorn sisters.”

Alador scribbled down something. Probably just the names. Amity took this time to look back at her mother. She had turned back towards the fireplace but was probably still listening to the conversation. Alador then picked up his smart pad. Amity had no idea why he picked up his smart pad, until she saw his father type in ‘Potter’ in the search bar of a list through the reflection in the window behind him. He was looking up the students. Luz wasn’t a student. F*ck.

* * *

When they got back, Willow and Gus had to stay in the cafeteria for dinner and Eda had gone of to do some paperwork once they entered the Altea area. So Luz had to walk the last bit alone, king snuggled up in her arms. It had been a nice day. Aard had a lot of beautiful places that Luz hoped to see more of. Willow and Gus had explained a lot of details in its nature to her and Eda had told the trio some stories from when she was younger. It felt nice, almost like a family. Luz had subconsciously started to think of Eda as her second mom. She had always been there when she felt down or missed her real mom. Willow and Gus had become real close friends too. They would spend almost all their free time with her for which she was grateful. She wondered how the candy they brought tasted. She had completely forgotten it because of the possibility to see the world. Once she rounded the last corner before her room her stomach dropped. Lilith was standing outside her room, clearly annoyed. King betrayed her with his little ‘weh’.

“Luz, where have you been?”

_“I don’t see Luz Noceda in the student systems, though Potter has been placed in a program called ‘Altea’”_

“I was outside with Eda”

_“Looking through this project, you are a part of it too. Though I supposed you forgot to tell us about a certain Willow Park being involved?”_

“You know you are not allowed to leave the Altea area?”

Luz swallowed hard.

_“You know you were supposed to leave Park behind?”_

_Amity swallowed hard._

“From now on you are not leaving your room unless told to”

Luz held on thight to king.

_“You are to go to your room, do not leave unless told to. We will be contacting school about this ‘research’ of yours”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one, Altea, complete.  
> roll on part two (in a few weeks, maybe)
> 
> Wile you wait could you kindly leave some constructive criticism in the comments? I would like to know where to improve.


	7. A single pictorial composition made by juxtaposing or superimposing many pictures or designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is 'grounded' while the pressure just becomes to much for Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles in part 2 are definitions of words, see if you can guess which ones.

“From now on you are not leaving your room unless told to.”

The scale of those words hadn’t hit Luz until a few days in. she couldn’t go relax in the garden or go and find Eda. She couldn’t explore the facility with her new friend King. The only thing she could really do is read, wait for her friends to show up or take care of King. She had got him a nice little bed and 2 bowls. One for food, the other for water. Carbos are apparently verry similar to dogs, though he mostly eats plants. Luz has learned that even though he doesn’t like to be held, he loves belly rubs. He quickly adjusted to living with Luz but it took a bit longer with Gus and Willow. They visited a few times during Luz’s ‘grounding’, usually to play games or to catch her up on what happened.

“You won’t believe what happened between Amity and Boscha yesterday.”

Gus was always a lot more exited to gossip about the day then Willow, but that was slightly expended with Gus being a huge extrovert and Willow slightly introverted.

“So,” Gus continued “you know how Amity was forced to be friends with Boscha ever since she had to leave Willow?”

Luz nodded, having heard the story already. She just added it to the list of reasons to dislike Amity’s parents.

“Well, it turns out that Boscha was slightly crushing on her. The problem is that Amity was starting to feel like she had to distance herself from Boscha and her bullying. So then Boscha askes her to a date. But instead of just politely declining she actually punches her in the face. Saying ‘I should have left you the day we were introduced’.”

That was cold, especially for Amity. Luz knew she would be in a lot of trouble but at least she got Boscha of her back, or so Luz thought.

* * *

It’s a few days later when Luz hears someone knocking on her door. She assumes it’s either Eda, Lilith or Gus and Willow. But once she opens the door Amity is standing in front of her. She was wearing her usual school uniform with its pink accents, but didn’t bring any of the usual items like a question list or writing pad.

“Can I come in?” She asked, not looking at Luz. She had a sad expression on her face and her ears were drooped. Something definitely wasn’t right.

“Sure” Luz said while stepping aside to let her past “Is… Is everything alright?”

Amity let out a long sigh before sitting down on one of the chairs in Luz’s room, slouching down and putting her left arm on the table next to the chair. All while staring towards the window.

“Define alright” She said, though it missed the intended starkness. Luz sat down on the opposite side of the table, mirroring the position of Amity save for the slouching part.

“I think I’ll take that as a no… wanna talk about it?” She said in her energetic as usual voice.

Amity looked over towards Luz and sat up a bit straighter. “You know Boscha?” She asked.

“You mean that one girl that asked you on a date and then you punched her?” Amity sat up completely in shock, “how did you…?” “Gus told me. He and Willow are keeping me up to date with me being stuck here and all”

Amity wasn’t surprised that it was those two, just that Luz was apparently stuck ‘here’. She would have to ask about that later. “Well, she got the hint a little too well and now she is pissed with me, keeps following me and saying things about me.”

‘things’ usually wasn’t good. Even with how oblivious she was from time to time Luz understood that.

“I was able to handle it decently well up until today, when Boscha decides to have Skara and Cat steal my lunch.”

Luz said nothing, instead she stood up and walked towards the corner of her room. She bent down to pick up something, but the bed blocked Amity’s view. Amity heard a little ‘weh’ before Luz turned around and hid the thing behind her back. Once Luz had walked back to Amity she asked her to close her eyes. Luz then placed something furry on her lap. Once she opened her eyes there was a little Carbo looking up at her with its yellow eyes. Amity’s smile immediately softened. “aww” she cooed before gently stroking his back.

“His name is King, we found him on our secret expedition outside the facility.” Luz said while she leaned over to pat King on his head. Amity looked up to Luz in confusion. “What do you mean ‘secret expedition’?”

Luz giggled while she sat back down, this time next to Amity. Continuing to pet King. “I wanted to see a bit more of your world you know. I already know the Altea area by heart but I only saw the outside world in passing. So for my one month anniversary of being here I asked if we could go out and explore. Which reminds me that you apparently can’t smell so I have a slight advantage in the senses department.”

“Wait,” Amity said while looking up towards Luz, “You have an extra sense? That is amazing!”

Luz looked away with a small blush on her face and chuckling slightly she shook her head.

“humans are quite bad at smelling things compared to other animals on Earth. But basically, everything releases a smell. Alive things smell more than objects and dead things even more. To smell is to detect these smells.” Luz had tried to refine her definition of smelling for the sake of having to explain it every time it comes up.

“So, how do I smell?” Amity asked excitedly, which only made Luz blush more.

“Erh.. Smelling someone is kinda intimate. But to answer your question,” Luz said while coming close to Amity and giving her a good sniff. “You smell like the flower field I visited before I found King, I believe they were called Junaberies, though they don’t actually have berries.”

While they were talking King had made his way back to his little bed and curled up to sleep. Making little snoring sounds and a slight trail of drool leaving his mouth. Both girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while, perfectly fine with just staring out of the window or at King. Finally Amity was the first to speak up again.

“You said you were stuck here?” She asked while sitting upright more.

“Yea.. “ Luz replied while looking down to her knees, resting her elbows on hem and then folding her hands. “Lets just say Lilith wasn’t pleased with our little adventure. Eda had to almost physically fight for me to at least keep king and my room. If Eda hadn’t intervened I would have probably ended up in a cage of some sort. Its almost like Lilith just sees me as another lab rat for her to experiment on.

Amity had a slight idea what a lab rat was and definitely did not like the idea of Luz being used as one. Luz deserved a lot more than that. She deserved to just live her life like a normal Heaken. Or rather, a normal Human. So she did wat felt right and put a hand on Luz’s shoulder to comfort her.

“Though…. I didn’t see you around after that. What happened?”

“My parents didn’t want me to work on the research as they found out that Willow and Gus were also positioned at the project. They didn’t believe that we were working on a fusion reactor”

They sat in silence once more for a few minutes before Amity’s pad started buzzing.

“Looks like lessons are about to start again.” She said while standing up, but before she could step outside Luz wrapped her arms around her. “Visit again soon, it gets lonely here.” Amity, not used to this much physical contact didn’t know how to respond for a few seconds before replying with a startled “sure”.

* * *

Eda always visited in the evenings. Unlike Lilith, who just asked a few questions and took blood samples form time to time, Eda took her time to talk to her and get her a decent meal. She cooked them herself she had told. Even though they weren’t the best meals they were better than the ration bars she had to eat otherwise and as time went on she got used to the less than ideal grade of cooking. Back when she had more freedom Luz used to cook herself from time to time. Making a meal for her and Eda and sometimes Willow and Gus too. But with her now basically being a prisoner she couldn’t do that too. The only positive she could find is that Eda now visited every day again. Eda herself had also taken a liking to King and quickly earned its trust. Eda’s visits usually were the best moment of the day. Though Luz definitely wished she could go outside her room again. She knew Eda was still trying to at least have her allowed to walk through the Altea area. Luz tried not to bring it up but sometimes it just became too much.

“That trip was the most fun I have had in a while but it also made me realize how locked up I actually was.” She had said while Eda was on one of her usual visits. Even though Eda wasn’t the best at confronting emotions she did know how to make Luz feel a little more safe. Being around Luz the most also means receiving the most hugs, which she had named ‘parallel arm thingy’. At first it was quite uncomfortable but she had gotten used to them over time. Eda had grown quite close to Luz, almost to the point of calling her her adopted daughter. Luz had even gotten to the point of accidentally calling Eda mami or mom a few times. Each followed by a small breakdown once she was reminded of her real mom. Even after one and a half months just saying the word mother in front of her might be enough to start a breakdown on a bad day, so everyone avoided the topic as much as possible. Luz was getting better at handling it with the help of her friends. But the restrictions put up by Lilith made it a lot harder. Amity had held up her promise to visit more often as she visited again two day’s later. Both to return the book she had borrowed and just to hang out a bit during her lunch period. They talked a bit more before she left. That’s how it went for about two weeks. Amity would try to visit during her lunch period and they just hung out and talked a bit. Sometimes Willow and Gus visited at the same time, allowing Willow and Amity to start rebuilding their friendship in secret. Amity just hoped that her parents would not figure out what actually happened at the Altea project. Her nervousness was slowly starting to show though her façade, though Luz didn’t comment on it until about 3 weeks after she was locked up in her room.

* * *

It was almost evening when Luz heard a few knocks on her door, before Amity entered her room. It had long been established that she could always enter her room unless Luz had it locked from the inside. Luz was laying on her bed with king on her belly. Petting the sleeping Carbo. Once Amity closed the door she looked up before placing King on his bed. “Hey Amity!” she called out. “how’s school going?”

“Bad, I’m supposed to set up a complete experiment on something that you can’t just look up the answer to and my parents want me to do it on quantum physics. But that is like, 3 years ahead.” Amity said as she slumped down on what could now be considered her chair. Luz sat back down at the foot of her bed. “Your parents do sound like a lot”

“Yeah, but I have learned to deal with it.” Amity said as her ears drooped. The small smile she had on her face disappeared.

“What did you want to do it about?” Luz asked as she laid down on the bed. Amity let go of a small chuckle as she sat up straighter, smile reappearing on her face. “To be honest, your smelling. Tough disguise it as some form of new detection device.”

Luz shot back up at the idea. “You mean like building an artificial nose?!”

“More like a theory of how to smell, no actual building.” She said as she stood up and walked over towards Luz, sitting down next to her. Though she was a lot less exited than Luz. “To bad my parents already wanted me to do quantum physics.”

Luz face contorted in to one of confusion. “Can’t you, like, tell them you have a better idea?”

“Nope” Came the short reply as Amity fell back on the bed. “They’ll see it as disrespect and lock me in my room again, before forcing me to sill do the quantum project.”

Luz looked back to Amity before carefully laying down beside her. Amity let out a long sigh before continuing.

“It’s like they don’t care about me. They don’t care about what I want to do with my life and they don’t care about what I feel or what I miss. The only things they care about are my grades and who I’m friends with.”

“ _A blight only associates with a select few”_ She said with a mocking voice, using her fingers to make air quotations.

“I can’t even pick those select few I’m supposed to be friends with. Mom I wanna be friends with Willow, she’s nice.” She said while making speaking motions with her right hand.

“No, you will associate with this bully known as Boscha and her friends, Skara, Bo, Cat and Amelia” making motions with her left hand before dropping both on her stomach.

“I just… to be honest I kinda feel trapped.” She said as she sat back up again, Luz quickly following and wrapping an arm around Amity’s shoulder. “I know the feeling. I’m literally trapped. Well.. semi-imprisoned. It’s nice you give me the time of day for your visits.”

“Trust me” Amity says as she looks at her feet. “These meetings are as much of an out for me as for you. I.. I can’t be myself anywhere else. There are always people around me with connections to my parents. W-who knows what they would do if they found out I’m trying to be friends with Willow again” At some point Amity had started to shake slightly, eyes becoming wet and her ears pinned down to her head.

“I, I just…” Amity took a shuddering breath in “I only really feel safe around you. O-only if I’m here I-I can be, myself” It was almost a whisper. A few tears started to make their way down Amity’s face. Luz held onto Amity’s hand with her free hand as she started to rub circles on Amity’s back.

“I guess I just wish I could be with you more…” And with that the flood gates opened. Heavy sobs came from Amity as tears streamed down her face. Luz pulled her on her lap and wrapped her other arm around Amity’s waist, still rubbing circles on her back. Amity rested her head on Luz’s shoulder and buried her face in the crook of Luz’s neck.

“Just let it alllll out. Sometimes you just need a good cry.”

They sat like that for a while, even after Amity had stopped crying. The girl was so exhausted that Luz just let her lay there. Eventually she felt Amity’s weight shift because she pulled her legs up to be in a fetal position on Luz’s lap. The human only now realizing that Amity had fallen asleep. Feeling tired herself and not really able to think anymore, she laid back down on her bed. Because of the shift in position Amity was now lying next to her. Head rested on her shoulder, arm draped over Luz’s waist. It didn’t take long for Luz to fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneakily adds hurt/comfort tag.
> 
> Updates will most likely be about one or two weeks apart depending on how much schoolwork I have. I have part 2 mostly outlined (C7-C11).
> 
> Eat lots of bananas  
> -76


	8. not a chapter

sooo.... 2 things.

first: I kinda lost my motivation to continue First Contact. trust me, it has been a fun journey to write this story, but I don't feel that high I was on when I started the story. now I'm not saying this will be the definitive end for First contact. there are 3 possibilities.

1\. Someone co-authors the story. If you want to be that person, DM me on reddit: u/SquizyBanana76. i will add you to a google doc's file with the concept of the story. if you manage to witte a good enough chapter I'll add it. (my standards are quite low so don't worry to much).

2\. I take a break and find motivation again. I don't know how long that would take but it's definitely possible I get back into the swing of it.

3\. If I don't find my motivation again and no one wants to co-autor... than this is the end of first contact.

* * *

second: I have some ideas for new fic's, though I haven't worked any of them out they seem like a good idea to me

  
concept one: (spoilers of course!)

Camila is secretly Azura and Luz is the daughter of Hecazura. Hecate is also the daughter of Bellos. this is inspired by the fan animation "The reveal" or "Divulge" by Mokonsco (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCD1auSW8gE&ab_channel=Mokonsco%E2%98%86%E5%BD%A1)

\- Hecate is locked up in the castle.

\- Bellos doesn't like Azura and him hunting her down caused her to flee to the human realm when she was pregnante of Luz.

\- Luz has to take "ADHD" pills which are secretly enchanted to keep the illusion on her ears running and blocks her magic.

\- Steve tells the Owl house and co that Bellos is rebuilding the portal.

\- the owl house and co break into the castle to steal the portal so Bellos wouldn't get acces to the human realm as well as a way for luz to get back.

\- the plan fails and the gang is being chased by guards. Luz along with Amity, Gus and Willow get separated form Eda and lilith.

\- the kids hide in a ventilation shaft (like the one in AOAW)

\- the kids end up in a hidden room. queue surprised Hecate. queue surprised Luz and Amity.

\- Hecate asks how they got in, because she hasn't been able to leave her room unless Bellos is with her. she aso askes who the kids are.

\- Hecate recognizes Azura's fake last name 'Noceda' and asks her about it.

\- queue questioning round which end in the conclusion that, yes. Luz is Hecate and Azura's daughter.

\- the kids decide to break Hecate out through the same airduct they got into the room through.

\- Hecate is blocked by a magical barrier so she gives her staff to Luz.

\- gang go exploring more until they find the portal.

\- Bellos is right behind them and steals the key needed to activate the portal from Luz.

\- Bellos goes through. the gang follow and try to stop him

/

\- Camila (Azura) hears a loud bang ouside somwhere and goes to investigate.

\- she finds Luz and three whitches fighting Bellos.

\- queue the fan animation minus realisation.

\- Azura manages to beat Bellos temporarily. long enough to lock him up

\- the gang and Azura go back to the boiling illes and dump bellos in prison.

\- they find a way to dispel the imprisonment spell on Hecate.

\- Azura takes the portal and places it at her house in the human realm.

\- Luz doesn't have to take her medication anymore.

/

epilouge

\- back to school

\- luz is made fun of because of her ears that are now pointy like a witch

\- luz is corned after school but isn't afraid anymore.

\- "my girlfriend taught me how to defend myself" Luz says as she summons an abomination behind the bully.

end

about 5 to 7 chapters?

concept two:

annother story based on somthing already made, this time by AWeirdLatina:https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/jfwlic/aweirdlatina_that_awkward_moment_when_you_meet/

story about how Maria Noceda Blight messes up while experimenting with glyphs.

Maria is Lumity's seccond daughter and can do magic like wiches but likes to use glyphs instead. she is a real trouble maker.

Maria is send back to just after episode 17 (WILW)

she gets help from both her mothers as well as their friends in the search for a way home, but decides to keep her real identity a secret. going by the name of Maria Robinson.

I really haven't worked this one out except for the final line.

"Thank you for helping me mom and Mami." Maria says as she waves them goodbye before the spell takes her over.

concept three:

just an idea

a The Dragon Prince / The Owl House crossover in which (TTM spoilers for TDP fans) the portal at the moon nexus doesn't work as its supposed to work and first Rayla, than Callum and later also Ezran (becaues Callum didn't resurface too) end up in the boiling illes.

* * *

Plz comment any ideas to add to and which concept you would love to see me write, and again if you want to co-autor First Contact DM me at u/SquizyBanana76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit:  
> LOL  
> I propose 3 concepts and I end up writing a completely diferent story to any of them.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726008/chapters/67861460  
> Beta sibling Au, give it a read if u want.  
> Unlike my other 2 works I actually have an ending planned for this one.  
> And no, this does not mean I will permanently stop writing first contact. Just that it will be delayed a lot longer.


End file.
